1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a shipping safety device for use with a surgical instrument. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a shipping wedge having a lockout member and a single use loading unit or “SULU” having a lockout mechanism for use with the surgical instrument.
2. Background of Related Art
In an effort to reduce trauma and recovery time, many surgical procedures are performed through small openings in the skin, such as an incision or a natural body orifice. Generally, such procedures are referred to as “endoscopic,” unless performed on the patient's abdomen, in which case the procedure is referred to as “laparoscopic.” Throughout the present disclosure, the term “minimally invasive” should be understood to encompass both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures.
During the course of minimally invasive surgical procedures, a surgical fastener applying apparatus is often employed to connect adjacent sections of tissue. Many varieties of such apparatus are known in the art, some of which are specifically adapted for use in particular surgical procedures including, but not limited to, end-to-end anastomosis, circular end-to-end anastomosis, open gastrointestinal anastomosis, endoscopic gastrointestinal anastomosis, and transverse anastomosis. Examples of suitable surgical fastener applying apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,915,616; 6,202,914; 5,865,361; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,394. Typically, these surgical fastener applying apparatus include a first member that is movable relative to a second member such that target tissue is positionable therebetween to facilitate grasping and/or clamping of the target tissue.
Linear surgical fastener applying apparatus generally include two elongated jaw members, one of which includes a surgical fastener cartridge housing a plurality of surgical fasteners that are arranged in two or more linear rows, and the other of which includes an anvil component with a plurality of fastener forming pockets that are configured and dimensioned to receive and form the surgical fasteners upon ejection of the fasteners from the surgical fastener cartridge. The surgical fastener applying apparatus may also include a knife that is movable between the linear rows of surgical fasteners such that the tissue being joined and/or sealed is simultaneously, or sequentially, cut upon actuation of the surgical fastener applying apparatus. Given this capability, surgical fastener applying apparatus of the linear variety are commonly used during surgical procedures to simultaneously seal and cut target tissue, e.g., a patient's vasculature, organs, or the like.
Some surgical fastener applying apparatus are provided in two parts, a reusable handle or actuator section and a removable or replaceable single use loading unit or “SULU”. The SULU includes the staple containing cartridge, anvil and a knife blade for cutting stapled tissue.
Safety devices may be provided to prevent movement of the knife blade during shipment and/or prior to use. In some instances, the safety devices can be removed from the SULU prior to the SULU being assembled to the reusable handle. Therefore, there exists a need for a shipping safety device and SULU having locking structure which prevents removal of the shipping safety device from the SULU prior to assembly with a reusable handle.